


Heart Of Gold

by JayaNight246Roleplay



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Accidents, Airship Circus, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst with a Happy Ending, Automaton, Charity is not with Phineas at all, Circus members have mechanical limbs, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lettie and Anne are supportive friends, M/M, Mechanical Animals, Oblivious Phineas, Phillip and Charity are related, Phillip wanting to be an inventor, Phillip's father is a dick, Phillip's grandfather was a genius, Phineas can work well with machines, Phineas has a secret, Post-apocalypse event, Set after modern times, Train travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayaNight246Roleplay/pseuds/JayaNight246Roleplay
Summary: “He may not have a heart but he can still learn to love.”Phillip’s grandfather was a genius inventor before he passed and now Phillip is left with his judgmental parents. But all that changes when he takes up his grandfather’s ring and meets Phineas Barnum. Joining the circus up in the air wasn’t on his list, but nothing will stop him from living his dreams as he falls in love.





	Heart Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by thegreatestkingsman. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope this fic will be enjoyable as this is my first time writing anything in a steampunk era. Enjoy!

Over the years that Phillip knew his grandfather, Mr. Edward Carlyle, he had always been an enigma. One of the survivors to the great devastation that tore the world apart but sent them into an age of machines, steam and steel, his grandfather would hide himself away within the basement and only come out to interact with his family.  His grandfather was the only one to see Phillip was talented with working with the machines that were within their estate, his parents thought it was a waste of his time. Phillip enjoyed and was amazed by the technology and machines that surrounded them all, from the airships that drifted lazily over his head when he stood outside in the garden to even just the cogs that littered the ground in the basement from his grandfather's work.

Phillip looked up to his Grandfather as he grew up, his parents disappointment weighing heavily on his mind. But each day he would visit his grandfather within the basement and hear his amazing stories about all the inventions. The most intriguing story he was told was about his grandfather’s greatest creation. It had an interesting name that his grandfather referred to it by, “Ringmaster”.

However, whenever “Ringmaster” was brought up Phillip was never provided anything more than just stories of it being built. He was never informed about what his grandfather’s greatest machine was. He dreamed of it being a large mechanical bird that could soar through the air to a machine that spun around to project shadowy projections everywhere.

His grandfather never denied his dreams of what the “Ringmaster” was when he would announce them, instead he would encourage him to imagine all sorts of outrageous ideas about this great invention. His most treasured memories were all from when he would be with his grandfather down in the basement, surrounded by miscellaneous inventions and spare parts. Whenever his father would force him to attend all the gala’s that were held or the plays that were presented, after each one he would retreat to his grandfather to be whisked away into the world of inventing. But all that changed when winter hit in his 25th year. His grandfather fell terribly ill, unable to even make his way down into his workshop within the basement without Phillip’s support. He knew what this was and knew that all the times spent with his grandfather would come to an end. His grandfather was dying.

One of the nights that he sat beside his grandfather’s bed, he asked him again about “Ringmaster”. Instead of saying anything his grandfather only smiled before handing him a glistening metallic red key and a golden ring with the words, “You will find out one day my darling grandson”. It was later he found out that all the parts, inventions, plans and equipment his grandfather held within the basement had all been shipped to an old friend of his to prevent his father from selling it all after he passed.

The funeral was supposed to be a quiet affair. However, his father’s colleagues and fancy friends all turned up to the event, even when not a single one of them had ever met Phillip's grandfather. After his grandfather’s passing, he had no one to rely on. Each and every night his parents would force him to attend a different social gathering, attempting to convince him to start searching for an adequate bride. He was not allowed anywhere near a broken machine within the manor, his parents way of rejecting his desire to work with the machines, instead coercing him into being another playwright.

Purchasing an apartment within the bustling steel city of New York was the best decision he had made since his grandfather passed. Taking his belongings along with any of his grandfather’s old possessions, including the ring and key, he left the Carlyle Family manor to attempt life in the city. His play’s skyrocketed in popularity, gaining attention from all the higher class and newspapers, but his reputation plummeted. Becoming a scandal, he turned to drinking to cope with the caged life he had and the overwhelming sense that he could be more.

Each night after the guests would leave the theatre he would pick up his flask of whiskey. He was still made to attend all the fancy galas and gatherings held at night, due to his parents and their idea that he needed to keep up his appearance as a Carlyle. The hope he had held for so long, that one day he could follow his dreams, faded more until it was just a sliver of hope that would appear whenever his ocean blue gaze fell upon the golden ring which rested upon his finger. The hope that maybe one day he could be more than he currently was and follow his dream of working with machines, and the hope that he could someday witness what his grandfather’s greatest creation truly was.


End file.
